


Tastes Like Snow

by fusionfandom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cute boys, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and kissing, saeran experiences snow, yoosung is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionfandom/pseuds/fusionfandom
Summary: When Saeran hears that it's snowing outside, he's quick to escape the socialising of the party and explore this new experience. Yoosung is definitely happy to join him in his discoveries.





	Tastes Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Yooran week on my tumblr (honey-buddha-headcanons) but I figured I'd post it here too!

Saeran had never celebrated Christmas before and he didn’t see any reason to start doing so now. Admittedly, it was difficult to try and avoid the festivities when his brother and sister-in-law were dancing around the house, decorating their bunker with tinsel and baubles whilst singing annoying Christmas carols, but Saeran had somehow managed to evade their hyperactivity from the jamboree.

He should have known that in the Choi household, it was inevitable that he would be forced to join in.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung cheered as soon as he stepped into the living room where his two house-mates were currently decorating yet another wall, “How’s my favourite brother doing?”

“I’m your only brother, idiot,” Saeran responded grumpily.

“Which automatically makes you my favourite, duh!” Saeyoung grinned, ruffling his twin’s hair. Saeran grumbled under his breath and tried to wriggle out of his brother’s grasp before MC walked over to the two, holding tinsel and smiling brightly. Saeran had hated the girl at first, but over time, she had become an important part of his rehabilitation.

“Don’t torture him, Saeyoung,” MC laughed before turning to Saeran, “We were just going to ask you about something that’s happening on Saturday.”

“What’s happening on Saturday?” Saeran raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Christmas Day of course!” Saeyoung grinned, throwing the tinsel MC had previously been holding around Saeran’s shoulders, “So we were going to invite the RFA round. We just wanted to check whether you’d be ok or not. Of course, you can always stay in your room if you’d feel more comfortable but it would be a lot more fun if you’d join us. It’s in your own house so you shouldn’t feel as uncomfortable as at the last RFA party.”

“Plus it’s only Jumin, Jaehee, Zen and Yoosung coming over,” MC added. Saeyoung nodded and searched Saeran’s face to find an emotion. Despite all the larking around he did, Saeran knew that at times like this, his brother really did care about his well-being and health. It was only recently that he had even started trusting him again, but now he couldn’t understand how he’d even believed all the lies Rika had indoctrinated him with.

Then there was the question- would he be ok to join them? Jaehee was alright. She mainly kept to herself but always checked up on Saeran’s health and shared a sarcastic eye roll whenever Saeyoung did something stupid or Jumin suggested another cat project. Saeran was pretty much fine with her. If it weren’t for a fact that he knew she was a black belt in judo, he wouldn’t have considered her a threat at all.

Her employer, Jumin, was a slightly different matter, but Saeran still didn’t mind the corporate heir too much. Although intimidating and seemingly emotionless, Saeran could see that he very much cared for the well-being of all the RFA members, and that included him. Although all conversation they had shared had been awkward and formal, Saeran was genuinely thankful for how much he had contributed financially during the course of his treatment. Saeran definitely respected him.

Then there was someone who certainly did not respect Jumin- Zen. Saeran couldn’t really wrap his head around the actor. It was obvious that he was making an effort to connect with the younger twin but it was also evident that he didn’t understand what Saeran had been through and couldn’t find a way to relate to him. He was glad that Zen made an effort to be friendly towards him but very much wished that he didn’t ask so many questions or have such an annoying presence. Saeran didn’t think he’d be able to be left alone in a room with him without feeling very uncomfortable and possibly panicking.

He could stand the presence of Saeyoung and MC, having lived with them for over a year now, so that left Yoosung. Yoosung’s presence was anything but threatening and in an odd way, Saeran found the blond’s presence soothing. He would often come over to play video games with Saeyoung and very eagerly invited Saeran to join in the fun. Out of all the members, Yoosung seemed to be the only one that didn’t need to make an effort to try and accept Saeran- it seemed to be natural to him. Like Zen, Yoosung asked a lot of questions but they didn’t seem patronising at all. He genuinely appeared like he wanted to get to know Saeran better. Despite not ever wanting to admit it, Saeran quite liked Yoosung in an odd way he wasn’t even sure was friendship. He put that odd feeling down to the fact that he was Rika’s cousin, and despite knowing the horrible woman that tortured him was nothing like the cute, innocent boy he knew, Saeran couldn’t help but flinch every time he heard the blond idolise her.

Saeran looked up to see MC and Saeyoung expectantly awaiting a response about their proposal.

“Fine. I can’t promise that I won’t end up in my room but I’ll try,” Saeran sighed. It was almost a heartwarming sight to see his twin’s eyes light up with joy as he hugged him but he managed to keep a stoic expression, even towards MC who was smiling brightly at him in a proud, motherly way.

\-----

Yoosung always looked forwards to Christmas but he was particularly looking forwards to this one for some reason. Last year, he had gone home to stay with his parents over the holiday but he had kindly rejected their offer this year having been asked to come to the Chois’ house for an RFA get-together.

Over the last year, Yoosung had spent a lot of time over at his best friend’s house. Part of that was because he had been intent on helping his recently rediscovered twin, Saeran, recover from his experience at Mint Eye. Saeran hadn’t seemed to like Yoosung very much at first, but Yoosung wouldn’t give up on his attempt to get through to him. Eventually, it had worked and he hoped he could consider Saeran as a friend now. Yoosung wanted to be friends with him.

The younger twin was nothing like his crazy brother who was constantly playing pranks on Yoosung or hacking into his phone. Instead, Saeran immediately stepped in whenever Saeyoung started to tease Yoosung and never thought it was babyish that he was so gullible. Saeran also enjoyed LOLOL which Yoosung had been quick to introduce him to. Altogether, Yoosung really liked Saeran. There was something special about him, and despite what he claimed, he definitely had a kind heart and wasn’t as dangerous as he seemed to think he was.

Smiling happily at the thought of seeing Saeran again, Yoosung walked down the street carrying a bag of presents to the Choi bunker- an underground hideaway that had a security system more difficult to breach than the Pentagon’s. It was rare for there to be a White Christmas, but Yoosung was pretty sure that he saw the promising flakes of a snow-shower. Despite his age, Yoosung would definitely still enjoy playing in the snow- especially if he could drag MC and the twins outside too. He had a feeling it might be a bit more of a challenge to try and drag Jaehee, Jumin and Zen out into the cold too.

“Yoosung, you’re here!” Saeyoung opened the door after Yoosung had banged on it for a couple of minutes. Saeyoung’s special security system was going to be the death of the poor student. How was he supposed to know Arabic?

“You really need to change your security,” Yoosung complained, stepping into the house. Sayeoung pouted.

“But I’ve been slowly teaching you Arabic! I’ll give you a test if you’d like,” he offered.

“The only thing you’re testing is my patience. Why do you even need it? Isn’t the exploding door, pin number and security camera enough?” Yoosung huffed.

“He’s right, Saeyoung,” Saeran stepped into view. Yoosung’s eyes lit up immediately.

“Saeran! It’s great to see you again. How are you?” he asked excitedly. Saeran’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Oh, I’m alright I guess,” he answered quietly.

“Great! Is everyone here yet?” Yoosung asked.

“Jaehee is talking with MC in the lounge but Jumin and Zen haven’t arrived yet,” Saeyoung said. Yoosung nodded.

“We’d better go and find them then.”

Saeran turned around and headed into the lounge first, sitting in what Yoosung had determined to be his usual seat at the right side of the double settee. Yoosung walked up to him.

“Mind if I sit with you?” he asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

“Please do. I couldn’t stand anyone else squished up next to me, being annoying,” Saeran rolled his eyes. Yoosung laughed and sat down, wondering why his heart had leaped as Saeran had said that Yoosung was the only one he liked.

Yoosung often wondered why Saeran had such an effect on him. The only reasonable solution was that he had a crush on him, but Yoosung had only ever had a crush once before and it was on a girl. He barely even knew what counted as a crush. He enjoyed spending time with Saeran, he found Saeran funny, he was never annoyed by him, he wanted to get to know him better, and he definitely found Saeran attractive. Did that mean he liked him? Didn’t he feel that way about other people?

What about Saeyoung? He enjoyed spending time with Saeran’s brother too and because they were identical, he did think Saeyoung was attractive too, but there was something about Saeran’s face that seemed almost softer. Plus he did find Seven annoying and noticed an obvious lack of respect on his behalf in their friendship.

Yoosung tried to think about who else he found attractive. MC was undoubtedly pretty but she and Saeyoung matched each other so well that Yoosung hadn’t even thought about her in that way, really. Zen was also attractive but Yoosung was pretty sure you’d have to be blind to not notice that. Besides, his narcissism was enough to put anyone off, including Yoosung.

So maybe Yoosung did have a thing for Saeran. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with this sudden information. It would probably scare the red head away, and Yoosung had spent so long trying to get close to him and help him to heal that he certainly didn’t want that to happen.

In his head, Yoosung concluded that he was just going to keep this revelation to himself and just be whoever Saeran wanted him to be for him. Yoosung knew he was a pretty impulsive person, though, so it was possible he’d do something to ruin his plan. He’d just have to hope for the best.

Yoosung’s arrival was shortly followed by Jumin’s and Zen arrived last, claiming he was ‘fashionably late’ before sitting next to Yoosung on the settee, squishing the blond closer to Saeran. Yoosung wasn’t really complaining about the closeness but he glanced at Saeran to check the younger twin was ok with Yoosung being practically sat on him. Saeran glanced up and made eye contact with Yoosung, turning bright red. Yoosung was pretty sure his face mirrored Saeran’s.

“Hey Yoosung, Saeran. Merry Christmas!” Zen grinned.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” Yoosung smiled back.

“Hi,” Saeran muttered awkwardly. Yoosung noticed that Saeran rarely talked to the other members. He’d occasionally have a long talk with Jaehee as the latter complained about her boss and Saeran made a few rude suggestions as to what she should call him, but other than that Yoosung was the one Saeran opened up around, having proper conversations with.

“I can’t believe it’s a White Christmas. It’s been ages since the last one,” Zen sighed, relaxing into the settee.

“Wait, it’s snowing properly now?” Yoosung’s eyes gleamed. Zen nodded.

“Yeah. We’ll probably get a few inches,” he replied.

“What’s snow like?” Saeran asked Yoosung quietly. The blond turned around.

“You’ve never seen snow?” Yoosung asked.

“I’ve seen it,” Saeran said, “but only through a window.”

“Oh,” Yoosung nodded, understanding, “Do you… want to ditch the party and go outside for a bit?”

“Can we do that?” Saeran asked.

“Sure,” Yoosung shrugged, standing up and walking into the kitchen where Saeyoung and MC were.

“Hey, Yoosung! Merry Christmas,” MC grinned, noticing his entrance.

“Merry Christmas, MC,” Yoosung smiled, “I actually came to ask you something, Saeyoung.”

“Ask away,” Saeyoung teased, grinning like a madman.

“Can I take Saeran outside in the snow for a bit? He’s never experienced it before. It only snowed once last year and you weren’t letting him out at that point,” Yoosung begged. MC and Seven looked at each other and Yoosung crossed his fingers. He really wanted to go outside with Saeran. He noticed MC raise an eyebrow before blinking to which Seven nodded. Yoosung was positive the two had invented their own non-verbal language along with the other 18 that Saeyoung knew.

“Yes, you can, but be careful with my baby bro, ok?” Seven pouted.

“He’s older than me, you idiot!” Yoosung responded, walking out of the kitchen happily, returning to the living room.

“Saeran, get a coat on. We’re going outside,” Yoosung grinned, not hesitating to grab the older boy’s hand and pull him up from the settee.

Yoosung dragged Saeran all the way out of the room before noticing that their hands were still connected. Yoosung glanced down before looking back up, blushing. Quickly, Saeran’s eyes followed the same path and he promptly disconnected their hands before drawing back into himself and going as red as his hair.

“S-sorry,” Yoosung stammered, but Saeran shook his head.

“N-no it’s fine.”

Yoosung grabbed a coat and a hat before sliding on the boots he’d chosen to wear today in the case of bad weather. He turned to Saeran who had only slipped on a mint hoodie, a shade that matched his eyes and definitely didn’t give him the ‘punk rock’ look he usually tried to maintain. Yoosung tried to ignore how cute he looked in it.

“Saeran, you’re going to freeze out there!” Yoosung complained.

“Is snow cold?” Saeran asked.

“Very!” Yoosung declared, “Put on a proper coat and a hat or scarf.”

“You’re not my mother,” Saeran grumbled, slipping a simple black coat over his shoulders, “Can we go outside now?”

“Not yet,” Yoosung said, knowing Saeran was not going to wrap himself up properly and grabbing his own hat- a LOLOL one- and pulling it over Saeran’s hair so only the tips stuck out.

“That’s better,” Yoosung smiled before noticing how close their faces were and drawing back. Yoosung blushed as he opened the door. He’d never noticed that Saeran had lots of tiny freckles scattered across his nose like constellations. It was adorable.

\-----

Saeran had never experienced snow before and he was glad to say that it was quite possibly the best first experience he’d had of anything. Yoosung had been correct to tell him that snow was indeed very cold. Saeran found it strangely soft, despite it burning his fingertips with cold. the falling flakes stuck to his face and coat and Saeran noticed how each flake was completely unique in design, yet when they fell together on the ground, you couldn’t tell at all.

The flakes fell fast and heavy, coating the ground with a layer of white which Saeran stared at in awe.

“So, what do you think of snow?” Yoosung asked with a smirk.

“It’s nice,” Saeran answered, letting a few flakes melt in his hand, “I think I like it.”

“I like it too,” Yoosung smiled, “But loads of people don’t. I can’t understand why- you can make snowmen and throw snowballs.”

Saeran snorted with laughter and turned to Yoosung with a large grin on his face before covering it quickly.

“What are those?” he asked the reason for his sudden laughter. Instead of answering immediately, Saeran found Yoosung staring at him in surprise. Saeran suddenly wished he hadn’t laughed. It was something he very rarely did.

“I-I’ll show you,” Yoosung snapped out of his daze before crouching down and using his hands to scrape the snow together. Yoosung stood up again with a large pile of snow clasped in his hand. Before Saeran could ask if that was a snowball, something hit his arm, followed by loud laughter from Yoosung. Saeran looked down and saw the remnants of Yoosung’s snow on his sleeve.

“Why did you throw it?” he asked, confused, causing Yoosung to laugh even harder.

“That’s a snowball. You make snow into a ball and then you throw it. You can even have snowball fights. I had one with Saeyoung two years ago. He slaughtered me,” Yoosung explained. Saeran smiled slightly. Snowballs actually sounded quite fun.

Saeran bent down and scooped a pile of snow into his hands, shivering at the coolness of it on his flesh, and smoothed it into a ball neater than Yoosung’s had been.

“Now I just throw it?” Saeran asked. Yoosung nodded so Saeran released the ball and allowed it to hit Yoosung square in the chest.

“Wow, your aim’s pretty good!” Yoosung smiled, going to make another snowball. Saeran felt his face fall. Yeah. His aim was good. It was good from all the target practice he had done at Mint Eye. His aim was only good so he could kill people. He was a murderer.

“Saeran!” Yoosung gasped, running forwards towards the red head. Overcome with panic and fear, Saeran had fallen to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes, “Saeran, what happened? What’s wrong?”

This was not the first time Yoosung had seen Saeran have one of his episodes and despite this not being anywhere near as bad as previous ones, Saeran didn’t want to have Yoosung stick around and see this. The younger boy had done so much for him, being his friend, that it was unfair for him to have to cope with Saeran’s panics.

“I’m a murderer,” Saeran whispered, shaking visibly. Yoosung grabbed Saeran’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“Saeran, you’re not. You were under a drug, ok? The people there made you do horrible things, but that’s not you. You’re a sweet, kind-hearted person that wouldn’t hurt anyone. You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?” Yoosung asked, talking to him firmly.

“N-no,” Saeran said, “But if it wasn’t me then why do I remember it?”

“Because it was something horrible done to you. Saeran, you’re getting better now! That isn’t who you are, ok? This is who you are. The gentle, strong person in front of me,” Yoosung reminded him. Saeran looked up at Yoosung, tears spilling over the edge of his eyes and down his face. Yoosung was right. He could always trust Yoosung. He wasn’t a bad person anymore.

As Saeran felt his breathing steady, he fell forwards until he felt his face hit Yoosung’s chest. The smaller boy pulled Saeran close to him, enveloping him in warmth as the snow continued to fall.

“See? You’re so much better now. Last year this would have gone on for hours and you’d need Saeyoung to calm you down. Now, all it takes is my useless talks to help you remember who you are. You’ve improved so much. I’m glad,” Yoosung smiled, drawing back to look at Saeran.

“Your talks aren’t useless,” Saeran argued, “They actually really help me. You’re… very important to me.”

Saeran blushed as he admitted it but was glad to see that Yoosung also went red. Saeran noticed how close the two were sat. He often ended up very close to Yoosung. His warmth was familiar. He was familiar.

“You’ve got a snowflake on your cheek,” Yoosung said. Saeran raised a hand to bat it away but was stopped as Yoosung’s hand wrapped around his wrist. Saeran looked at the blond in surprise as Yoosung used is free hand to gently caress Saeran’s cheek, removing the snowflake and sending a shiver through Saeran’s body. He wasn’t sure whether it was from the coolness of Yoosung’s hand or just the fact that it was Yoosung. Not removing his hand fully, Yoosung moved the one wrapped around Saeran’s wrist so that it intertwined with Saeran’s hand. Saeran laced his fingers with Yoosung’s without hesitation.

“Can I… kiss you?” Yoosung asked in a whisper, his face so close that Saeran could feel his breath on his face. The red head felt his heart leap in his chest. He suddenly realised how much he really wanted to kiss Yoosung.

“Yeah,” Saeran replied, leaning in towards Yoosung and closing his eyes just as their lips connected.

Despite the cold air surrounding them, Saeran felt like Yoosung’s lips were on fire as they seared against his own. He had never kissed anyone before, and despite Yoosung’s many complaints of being single, he certainly seemed like he knew how to kiss.

Yoosung’s lips slid against Saeran’s, tasting like vanilla and Yoosung’s familiar warmth. The smell itself was infatuating and combined with the intensity of the kiss, Saeran felt like he was about to faint. Instead, the older boy attempted to kiss Yoosung back, slowly moving his lips in a way that he thought was correct. Even if it wasn’t, it certainly felt right. Saeran’s entire body prickled with electricity as he moved his free hand to touch Yoosung’s waist, causing the younger to gasp slightly at the contact.

They continued to kiss for only a few seconds more before Yoosung drew back, his hand still on Saeran’s face.

“We should probably go back inside,” Saeran suggested.

“Good idea,” Yoosung agreed, removing his hand from Saeran’s face, leaving his cheek feeling cold and bare from its absence. Yoosung stood up, their hands still connected, and helped Saeran to his feet too.

“I forgot to say it before, but Merry Christmas,” Yoosung said.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas. Sorry that I didn’t get you a gift,” Saeran decided to apologise.

“What do you mean? I just received the best one,” Yoosung smiled warmly, causing Saeran’s heart to flip in his chest as he blushed.

“Oh,” he gasped, “M-me too.”

Blushing heavily, the two walked back inside the house and took off their winter coats before heading back to their spot on the settee. As the two sat side by side, wishing they could be alone together again instead of with the chatter of the rest of the RFA, Yoosung’s hand occasionally grazed against Saeran’s, making him desperate to reach out and grab it. 

There was no way his brother didn’t suspect anything.


End file.
